Looking for a reason - Book 2
by BouncerGDT
Summary: Percy finally snaps, showing Phoebe her place once and for all. I wonder if she will finally get the message.


Looking for a reason-

PERCY P.O.V**-**

**Chapter 6 - Civil feud**

I will never get happiness.

The _one _tIme I seem to be able to do something to keep my mind off of Annabeth, no matter _how _saddening and depressing that thing is, it all goes down in flames, _Literally_, and for what, my gender? my skill? Aw, Hades, ever since Annabeth, nothing's gone right.

_Annabeth._

Every time I think of her name, my mind, for some reason, insted of my mind just filling with sadness, there is rage also. Oh wait, I know why. That is just the constant reminder that my life sucks, and that nothing good will ever come out of it. I was jolted out of my thoughts by footsteps. _Ah, so they want me back, _I thought smugly, _Well, lets see if they really are good at hunting,_ and with that, I leapt to the highest tree I could find, and waited. 10 minutes later, they stumbled into the clearing, before proceeding to walk right under me andout of the other side. It took all my willpower not to fall out of the tree laughing. After 30 minutes of them doing this, I got bored, and leapt down behind them, making them jump.

'For hunters, you are terrible at hunting.' I said. They glared, and I remembered why they must have came. 'What do you want, anyway?' They started to apologize, but I stopped them, 'Cut the crap, I know you don't mean it, so don't bother. I will go back, but only because I have to, for Thalia,' Thalia, who I only just noticed, ran through them, and hugged me.

'Thanks, Kelp Head' she whispered.

'No problem, Sparky,' I chuckled, and we pulled apart. I turned to the hunters. 'My threat still stands,' and vapor traveled back to my original tree. When I got there, I saw the python still tearing through the tent. I shrunk it, and kept it as a pet snake. I named it Απόφαση (Judgement).

_**Later that night-**_

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V-**

Artemis had gone to finishher scouting again, so, naturally, things were about to heat up for Percy.

Percy was sitting on top of his tree, reflecting, while th hunters were eating dinner. In the dinner hall, the atmosphere was sombre, before Pheobe had had enough.

She suddenly stood up, and faced her fellow hunters.

_'Why _are we afraid of Percy? He is only a male, he couldn't hurt a dryad!' she said, to the approval of all of the hunters apart from Thalia, who just rolled her eyes. However, Phoebe continued,' I think it is time this _boy _was shown his place,' At this, Thalia scoffed,got up, and walked out. With that, Phoebe, with her bow, and the hunters all sneaked outside to find him, and he was, once again, perched on his tree, eyes closed, deep in thought. Grinning madly, Phoebe loaded her bow, aimed at Percy's head, and fired. However, unlike what she had expected, the arrow didn't hit its target. Instead, when it was barely an inch from his head, eyes still closed, he grabbed the arrow as it was sailing towards him. He and the hunters both paused for a moment, Percy's thoughts nowwandering to hs even worse luck, while they stood still out of fear and awe. 10 seconds later, his eyes opened up, and when he turned to them, they saw nothing but smoldering fury in his fiery orbs, and then, he spoke, in a deadly calm voice.

'Really? First... I come here... with nothing but hate from everyone apart from Thalia and Artemis... then, your little 'joke' pretty much destroys the memories of me and my dead girlfriend... and _then, _when I am not miserable _enough..._ you try to kill me...' he whispered, 'I _ could _of left a long, long time ago, but, Thalia was in tears when I attempted to, and because I am not heartless, like _you, _Phoebe, I stayed. And yet... I have been effectively tortured since the start...' They started to protest, but he cut them off again, now so angry he was disintergrating the arrow in his hand 'I have had enough of your crap, Phoebe, you and your little gang of brats making my life hell, so it's time we settled this. If i'm the weak, coward _boy _you say I am, this should be easy. Duel me.'

Phoebe regained some of her composure 'You are in no position to attack, _boy_' she sneered, looking to her fellow hunters for backup. However, they all stepped back, some pale and some facepalming. Now, Thalia and Artemis had arrived, as they had been trying to find the hunt, and had arrived on the scene. Artemis spoke up.

'Perseus what is happe-' but she was cut off.

'M'Lady, not to be rude, but me and Phoebe have a score to settle in the form of a little duel,' seeing Artemis' visibly pale he added 'Dont worry, it'll be non-lethal.' He then leapt off of the tree, and when he landed, the ground shook, making Phoebe pale. He nodded, and the duel began. Phoebe summoned her bow, and instantly unloaded all of her arrows at Percy, somehow, in under 5 seconds. Percy didn't even flinch; didn't even _move. _He was angry, so _smolderingly _angry, that he turned into a metaphorical planet. When the arrows got near him, they just burn't up, until there was nothing but a few burnt matches hitting him. Everybody stared at him in awe. He then slowly walked forward, and summoned 2 swords, both looking exactly like riptide, but one was made of pure Ice, and the other of pure Flame. He strode up to Phoebe, who was quaking in her quiver, and she tried to attack. However, the moment she swung, he dodged lazily, and just touched his fire sword's tip to her palm. This sword was so hot, that she screamed in pain, and dropped her dagger. As it clattered to the ground, Thalia giggled, although she tried and failed to hide it. This made Percy smirk, while Phoebe was backing away from him. Eventually though, she stumbled, and he used this oppurtunity to shove her to the ground. He walked up to her, and kneeled beside her, while gently tracing his ice sword's tip to her stomach, making her teeth chatter. Then, he spoke again.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you,' he asked her.

She struggled to find a reason, 'Because... because... because Artemis would kill you?' she finished timidly.

He laughed bitterly and glanced over at Artemis before turning back to Phoebe, 'No offence, M'Lady... but you potentially smiting me doesn't make me scared at all. I have nothing to lose. Killing you woud be killing one more bully. I'd be doing the world a favour.' he finished, still tracing the tip of his blade along her stomach 'No other reason?' she shook her head amd whimpered on fear 'I'll tell you why... that is something _you _would do, Phoebe, and I don't want to stoop that low...' He withdrew, vanishing his swords, and leaping back up to the tree, before closing his eyes again. Everyone just gaped at him, Artemis and Thalia in awe, the hunters and , especially Phoebe, in fear. Thalia recovered first.

'Well, Pheobe, _that _is why you should be afraid of him.' she smirked. Then Percy spoke again.

'My, my Phoebe, I just realised. Artmis won;t approve of those wated arrows.' That alerted Artemis, who then put Phoebe on kitchen duty for a month, while Percy smirked and Thalia guffawed.

_That is why you don't mess with me _Percy thought smugly.


End file.
